Thunderstruck
by SonOfMajora
Summary: Zelda never really liked thunderstorms until one night when a storm changed her life forever. Please R&R


**After some time I have finally written my first one-shot in a long line. Please R&R**

**Thunderstruck**

The clock struck one.

Zelda lay in her bed stirring in her slumber and trying not to wake, but the rumbles and flashes coming from just outside her window do not allow even the slightest amount of rest.

_ Rumble rumble..._

The unvarying loneliness she experiences only adds to the misery she currently experiences. She has never had anyone to really care for her. Sure she has friends but none of them seem to care for her that much. None except for him.

_Flash flash..._

His name is Link and he´s the coolest person Zelda has ever known. She has only known him for a couple of years but it feels like she has known him all of her life. She can tell Link anything and he will sit their and listen without interrupting her. Zelda really appreciates that and Link is so honest with her. If she has any doubts she knows that he will wash them away with his big smile and his warm embrace. If only.

As for her parents well her mom died when she was younger and her dad is always at work. Most of the time she lives with her aunt Impa who lives on the other side of town. It isn´t that she

does´nt love Impa its just that she is a little overprotective.

Often she sneaks out of Impa´s house and goes to Link´s house. They don´t do anything that Impa won´t approve of. Instead they often snuggle up on Link´s couch and watch a movie as they fall asleep together. The thought of Link holding her like that makes her feel a little better. If he were here he would make it all better, but Link is at work. Ever since he turned 18 a couple of months ago he has been working at the local bar owned by Telma.

Zelda is still 17 but she is turning 18 in a few months. He works one of the night shifts that ends around 3 A.M. If he were here he would ease my weary mind.

Zelda looked at the alarm clock beside her bed and saw that it was almost 2 in the morning. She has only been asleep for about three hours before being awoken by the storm.

_Telma why can´t you let Link off of work now?_

As if on cue Zelda heard her phone ring and looked at it to see that Link was calling her. Sitting up, she hurriedly answered it.

¨Hello?¨

¨Hey Zelda, guess what? Telma let me leave early and I know you don´t like thunderstorms so I will be there as soon as I can. TAXI! Ok bye Zelda see you in a few minutes.¨

Zelda could not believe it. By some miracle Link was able to get off of work early, and from the speed at which he was talking it sounded like he was hurrying to her side. She bowed her head and gave a silent prayer of thanks to the goddesses that she had such a wonderful best friend. Now all she had to do was wait.

Zelda remembered when she first met Link like it was yesterday.

It was a few days before the beginning of seventh grade when Zelda moved into the neighborhood. Her mother had just gotten a promotion and Zelda was forced to move to Castletown. On the first day of School Zelda walked into the homeroom that was printed on her schedule. When she walked in the teacher Mrs. Felicia embarrassed Zelda by making her stand up in front of the class and tell everyone about herself. Then Mrs. Felicia made her sit down in the desk at the front of the room.

Later when the bell rang to signal that class was over, Zelda began packing her backpack when suddenly a boy came up to her.

¨Excuse me do you need any help?¨

Zelda looked up to see a boy clothed in a green tunic, brown pants and shaggy blonde hair.

¨No thank you I just have a lot of books to carry. I´ll be fine thanks for asking um...¨

¨Oh I´m Link Link Avalon.¨

He extended his hand out to Zelda. Zelda put down her backpack, stood up, and shook Links hand.

¨I´m Zelda Zelda Harkinian. Nice to meet you Link Avalon.¨

¨So polite if only the other girls were as polite as you.¨ Zelda let out a giggle at his sudden kindness.

¨I´m the most polite person you will ever meet. After all my parents did raise me as a princess and taught me proper manners.¨

¨Really then I am honored to be in the presence of a princess. May I escort you to your next class Milady.¨ Link held out his arm for Zelda.

Zelda began to laugh at Link´s silliness.

¨Yes you may.¨ She grabbed her backpack and looped her arm through Link´s.

Arm in arm they walked out into the busy hallways of Hylia middle school.

_**End Flashback**_

The memory of how Link and I met instantly made me feel warm inside. The way Link made me laugh brought a smile to my face.

After a few minutes the door to my room opened.

¨Zelda. Are you alright?¨

The sound of his voice brought me back to reality.

¨Yes I´m okay. How are you?¨

¨Don´t worry about me I´m not the one who is afraid of thunderstorms.¨

¨Oh yeah right.¨ I looked away shamefully. Link noticed.

¨What´s wrong Zelda.¨ Concern filling his voice.

¨Nothing.¨ I avoided making eye contact with him.

¨Come on Zelda you know you can tell me anything.¨ He sat down beside me, put an arm around my shoulder, and pulled me close to him. The sudden close proximity made me blush.

¨Yes I know it´s just that it´s kind of embarrassing.¨

¨I´m the only one here so no one else will hear you.¨

¨Okay fine I´ll tell you.¨ I took a deep breath and let it out. ¨I´m afraid of thunderstorms.¨

¨Okay I already knew that.¨

¨It´s not that it´s the fact that I´m afraid of thunderstorms of all things. No one else is afraid of thunderstorms. Just me.¨ I still avoided eye contact.

¨Zelda look at me.¨

I looked up into his big blue eyes and knew that he didn´t think badly of me because I was afraid.

¨Zelda everyone is afraid of something it´s natural to fear something even if it is something silly like thunderstorms.¨

¨What are you afraid of Link?¨

¨I´m afraid of losing the ones I love.¨

¨You know what would make me feel better?¨

¨What might that be?¨

¨If you slept here with me.¨

¨But Zelda what if Impa comes in here and sees us?¨

¨Impa never comes into my room unless I ask her to and even if she did who cares.¨

¨Well okay then.¨

I laid down with my back to Link. He put one arm over my hip and the other under my head.

There was still something I wanted to tell Link but I could´nt build the courage to tell him. Link always had more courage than I.

¨Zelda is there something else bothering you?¨

I took another deep breath, let it out, and turned my body to where I could see Link.

¨Do you ever feel lonely in that big house you inherited when your parents died?¨ Link seemed surprised by the sudden change of subject.

¨Sometimes, I have everything I could dream of except someone to share it all with.¨

¨Why don´t you get a girlfriend and share it with her?¨

¨Well I would except all the girls around here are stuck up and on care for themselves. I need someone who will always be there for me. ¨

I felt a strong wave of empathy wash over me as I realized that I felt the exact same way. I decided that it was now or never. I had to tell him.

¨Link.¨

¨Yes Zelda.¨

¨What would you say if I told you that I love you?¨

¨Are you being hypothetical?¨

¨Please answer the question Link.¨

I could tell that he was in deep thought trying to tell if I was being hypothetical or not.

¨To be honest Zelda I would jump up and down with joy. You want to know why?¨

¨Why?¨

He grabbed my arms and stared into my eyes.

¨Because Zelda I love you.¨

I could´nt believe what I was hearing, Link actually loves me.

¨I love you too Link.¨

I then proceeded to kiss Link passionately. After what seemed like an eternity I separated and snuggled into the crook of Link´s neck.

That night I fell asleep the happiest girl in the world.


End file.
